No te vayas
by Seiiza
Summary: ...Cada día que pasaba era más doloroso. No estaba seguro, pero de alguna manera el lograría olvidarlo para que ambos fueran felices... "Te amo Ichimatsu".
1. No quería que te enteraras

Tenía varios días pensando en lo mismo, ¿cuándo fue que comenzó?, ¿por qué comenzó?, ¿acaso estaba mal?. Sin embargo no llegaba a ninguna respuesta, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

—Esta mal—dijo en voz alta el chico.

Se encontraba en su hogar como cualquier día normal, sus hermanos no estaban en su casa, lo habían vuelto a hacer, lo habían dejado solo de nuevo. No era como si le importara, siempre lo hacían, pero la soledad no era su mejor amiga que digamos.

—Me gustas— volvió a hablar el chico.

Ese chico que esta solo y no lo desea, ese chico que vive con compañía y no vive, aquel que ama y no es amado, no es nadie y es todo. Matsuno Karamatsu.

—Mi mismo rostro, diferente voz... es mejor así, sin que él lo sepa— hablaba y hablaba sólo para consolarse.

Nadie es perfecto y él no era la excepción, se había enamorado de un sueño, de alguien inalcanzable, de su propio hermano. "No es que yo sea homosexual..." pensaba el chico.

—Las mujeres me gustan.—se dijo a sí mismo.—Pero me gusta más él. Sí, definitivamente me gusta mucho más él.—Comenzó a sonreír mientras recordaba el rostro de su hermano menor, cuando dormía, cuando comía, cuando se enojaba, incluso cuando sonreía. Recordaba todas y cada una de las expresiones que ponía su hermano, aunque solo fueran por segundos.

"No hay nadie" pensó Karamatsu. Pero ese fue su 'peor' error. "Desecharé estos sentimientos en una sola frase". Mientras se armaba de valor abrió lentamente su boca para dejar escapar esa frase que deseo no haber dicho nunca.

—¡Ichimatsu, me gustas!— esa frase acompañada de sus lágrimas no fue suficiente para desechar los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano. Al contrario, solo aumento su miedo y desesperación al ver a su hermano amado en la puerta de su habitación parado con una expresión que nunca había visto antes. Lo escuchó todo y ambos quedaron paralizados.

—¡Qué demonios crees que dices Mierdamatsu!—gritó el chico con sudadera morada. Estaba furioso, una reacción de 'asco' se hizo presente en su cara. Como era posible que la persona que tanto odiaba fuera la misma a la que le gustaba.

—Ichimatsu, yo no...—limpió sus lágrimas con su puño rápidamente. —No...— agachó su cabeza para no verle a los ojos y le fuera más doloroso.—No lo niego.— lo último que dijo dejo perplejos a ambos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dicho eso enfrente de él?.

—Das asco— las palabras que dijo su hermano menor fueron desgarradoras. Aún así para Ichimatsu fueron insuficientes, quería decir más, quería golpearlo, no era normal sentir eso por un chico y menos si era su propio hermano. Sentía una repulsión horrible hacía su hermano mayor, si alguna vez lo había respetado todo se había ido.

—No quería que te enterarás, no de esta forma— fue lo último que Karamatsu dijo antes de salir de aquel cuarto...


	2. Nada pasó y todo cambio

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, obviamente.  
EL fic, la historia, como sea, ya está publicada en Wattpad y vine a publicarla aquí también, porque siempre quise publicarla aquí primero, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y en fin me alegro de poder publicarla por aquí, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias por leer.**

 **-Capítulo 2: Nada pasó y todo cambio-  
** —¿Eh? Karamatsu, ¿qué pasó? escuchamos que alguien gritó, ¿fue Ichimatsu? ¿qué hiciste para que se enojara de esa manera?— El segundo hermano fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor mientras continuaba con su pasó logrando ver la puerta para después salir a paso veloz de su casa sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Vaya! algo tremendo debió pasar ahí adentro, jamás había escuchado gritar de esa manera a Ichimatsu niisan, ni mucho menos ver de esa manera a Karamatsu niisan— Choromatsu al igual que los tres hermanos restantes estaban confundidos solo les quedo esperar ahí hasta que Karamatsu regresará y explicara que pasó o a que Ichimatsu por fin saliera de la habitación. 

—¡Maldita sea, ese Mierdamatsu!— El cuarto hermano golpeó la pared tras decir eso, estaba confundido, a pesar de que su hermano mayor hubiese dicho que él le gustaba se arrepentía de haber dicho que le daba asco. Salió a disculparse con el mayor, pero ya no estaba en casa, en fin, para él no era importante disculparse, después de todo fue culpa de Karamatsu ¿no?

—¡Ah, Ichimatsu niisan!— Jyushimatsu el quinto hermano sorprendió a todos al decir eso, al parecer ya había salido del cuarto Ichimatsu y por nada del mundo perderían la oportunidad de preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó con el otro hermano.—¿Qué pasó con Ichimatsu niisan?

—El idiota se comió la comida de mis gatos—Que mentira tan más patética... No podría decirles lo que pasó allí dentro, no podía.

—¿En serio? fue un grito muy fuerte Ichimatsu niisan— esta vez habló el menor de los seis mientras miraba con preocupación al mencionado.

—Si, me altere demasiado.— no podría decirles lo que escuché dentro, jamás. Sin embargo no todos creyeron esa ridícula mentira, por lo menos no Osomatsu, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. No quería meterse en problemas con esos dos.

"No debía haber dicho eso", "Todo esta arruinado", "Me odiara más de lo que ya lo hace", "Quiero morirme". Cosas como esas pensaba el ahora destrozado Karamatsu mientras se dirigía a un parque. Caminaba con los ojos llorosos, caminando sin ganas, a penas llegando a una banca cercana para tumbarse en ella.  
—Todo fue mi culpa, sin tan solo me hubiera callado, si tan solo no me hubiera enamorado...— recordando aquel suceso de tan solo hace unos minutos fue inevitable para él seguir conteniendo sus lágrimas, permitiendo que cayeran por sus mejillas hasta que llegaran a humedecer su pantalones.

—Toma— una delgada y suave mano le tendió lo que parecía ser un pañuelo. Al subir su mirada se encontró con una chica de cabello negro con una linda sonrisa.

—Gracias my lady— recibió el pañuelo, para inmediatamente colocarse sus lentes de sol y continuar una charla tranquila con ella. 

—Ya es muy tarde... ¿creen que Karamatsu este bien?— El mayor de los seis hermanos preguntó preocupado, pues la mirada llena de odio que esa mañana le había dedicado su hermano Karamatsu no era para nada graciosa, al contrario, era una de la cual temer.

—Brother, don't worry, he regresado— el chico llegó como si nada hubiera pasado esta mañana, completamente feliz, relajado. Al menos eso era lo que quería aparentar, por dentro quería morir, quería olvidar todo, pero no era tan fácil. Intentó buscar rápidamente a su hermano, a la persona que amaba, encontrándolo en una esquina mientras jugaba con su pequeño gato.

—Al final no debí preocuparme tanto— dijo Osomatsu para así irse a su habitación.— Bien, vayamos a dormir.


	3. No es posible

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen bla, bla. Ya saben c: bueno en fin disfruten.**

 **-Capítulo 3: No es posible-**

Una vez que los 6 hermanos entraron en su habitación para dormir se acostaron como de costumbre, pero había algo que seguía inquietando a Karamatsu. La actitud de su hermano menor, de Ichimatsu, desde que llegó lo había ignorado completamente, pero eso era lo mismo que hacía todos los días. Karamatsu esperaba más bien que al llegar todos lo mirarán con desprecio y/o asco, pero fue completamente distinto, lo recibieron normal sin decir nada. Estaba claro que aún no sabían acerca de la razón de los gritos de Ichimatsu. Estaba seguro que Ichimatsu no había dicho nada, pero... ¿por qué?  
Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta precisamente de que Ichimatsu estaba a un lado de él dándole la espalda como cualquier otra noche, durmiendo pacíficamente. ¿Acaso no le preocupaba que la persona que le daba 'asco' estuviera a su lado?. Inmediatamente volvió a recordar las palabras que su hermano, la persona que amaba le había dedicado. Inmediatamente recordó su día, su peor día.  
Aunque no solo fue malo, incluso algo bueno debería haber salido de ese día... 

Ahora que despertaba el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno buscaba alrededor a sus hermanos. "Probablemente ya se hayan ido al pachinko o a algún otro lugar pensó el chico.  
Realmente quería disculparse por la actitud que tuvo con su hermano mayor, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía y ni él mismo sabía qué.  
Decidió salir a caminar ya que en casa solo estaba aburrido, además así aprovecharía para ver a los gatos que encontrara en su camino. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa mayor. Encontró a alguien conocido, demasiado. Karamatsu quien se encontraba con una chica desconocida para Ichimatsu. Era muy linda, "de seguro ese idiota la esta acosando" el de cabellos revueltos pensó en eso, pero al ver como se tomaban de la mano mientras la chica se sonrojaba y el idiota de su hermano reía todos sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco.

—Mentiroso— fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ichimatsu antes de regresar a su casa. 

Esta mañana despertó Karamatsu aún triste por el suceso de ayer, no solo porque Ichimatsu lo odiaría de por vida, sino por que antes de decir aquella frase él mismo se había dicho que eso sería lo último, que no intentaría nada con su hermano y que sería la manera en librar todos sus sentimientos.

Salió al parque de ayer a buscar tranquilidad, quería salir y relajarse un poco, olvidar todo, olvidarlo a él. Encontró a la misma chica de ayer con la que había platicado un poco. La invitó a comer y ella aceptó, ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para así poder continuar con su camino.

—Hoy lo vi— el hermano mayor Osomatsu había hablado con seriedad, dejando a todos pasmados por lo que había dicho.—Sin duda era él, Karamatsu, estaba con una chica, muy linda.

—Imposible, Karamatsu con una chica, imposible— el hermano menor Totty hablo rápidamente, sin embargo no estaba del todo seguro al decir ese comentario.

—Yo también lo vi— Choromatsu agregó haciendo una pausa que dejo a sus hermanos helados.—Yo los vi abrazados

—¿Qué haremos?—Osomatsu preguntó nervioso.—Creo que no... no haremos nada.

—¡¿Qué?!—Jyushi, Totty y Choro contestaron al unísono ante esa respuesta, pero sin duda era la más correcta, no podían hacer nada si realmente Karamatsu había encontrado a alguien.

Por otro lado a Ichimatsu no le importaba en realidad lo que Mierdamatsu hiciera, pero sentía una especie de traición. "Quizá solo fue una broma" pensó, pero se retracto al recordar que el mismo Karamatsu dijo que no lo negaba.

Así pasó el tiempo, Karamatsu llegaba sonriente, feliz y hablaba como si nada. A estas alturas ya todos sabían por qué pasaba eso. Sí, efectivamente Matsuno Karamatsu tenía novia.


	4. Demasiado tarde

**-Capítulo 4: Demasiado tarde.-**

De nuevo llegaba sonriente aquel hermano narcisista.

Habían pasado 9 meses después que Ichimatsu escuchara a Karamatsu decir que le gustaba, decidió ignorarlo, decidió seguir como si nada. Al final tampoco se disculpo con su hermano, no le dio la más mínima importancia, quizá ese había sido su error. Hace 7 meses Karamatsu llegó con una chica, aquella chica con la que le habían visto ya sus hermanos, llegó a su casa presentándola como su novia todos lucían sorprendidos, a pesar de que ya los habían visto juntos, jamás imaginaron que en verdad estuvieran saliendo. Ichimatsu siempre había pensado que solo era una chica más a la que acosaba, jamás imagino que no fuera así. Realmente tampoco le importaba, pero el hecho de hubiera conseguido novia antes que él era desagradable.

Hace 1 mes anunciaron su compromiso, sí, se casarían pasado otro mes. Se casarían en una semana para ser exactos. Todos felicitaron a Karamatsu, todos excepto Ichimatsu. La verdad es que no le habló a su hermano después de lo ocurrido hace 9 meses. Le era incomodo.

Karamatsu quiso arreglar las cosas con Ichimatsu, quería que lo volviera a ver aunque fuera por un segundo, sin embargo Ichimatsu solo lo ignoraba, no hablaban. Ichimatsu siempre evitaba todo tipo de contacto. Pero de esa manera ambos sufrían más...

Los demás hermanos tomaron normal las actitudes de ambos, Ichimatsu ignorando a Karamatsu no era ninguna novedad, nadie se dio cuenta de nada, nadie dijo nada.

Karamatsu le propuso matrimonio a su actual novia, inmediatamente esta aceptó. Desde la primera vez que se habían visto en el parque seguían haciéndolo siempre, cada día, de esa manera fueron enamorándose uno del otro.

Pero aún no lo olvidaba...

Quizá en un inicio el haberle propuesto ser su novia fue solo para olvidar a Ichimatsu; imposible, no fue posible olvidarlo. Pero si le fue posible volver a enamorarse.

No fue sino hasta hoy que Ichimatsu se dio cuenta que no quería separarse de Karamatsu, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde.

"Ya no siente nada por mi" pensó el chico de cabellos despeinados. Esa frase no era del todo cierta, pese a que Karamatsu se iba a casar no dejaba de querer a Ichimatsu. Podría decirse que quería a su novia, pero lo que sentía por Ichimatsu no iba a cambiar. A pesar de todo eso ¿por qué se casaba? sencillo, ya había prometido desde el inicio olvidarlo. Ichimatsu odiaba a Karamatsu ese era el pensamiento que tenía Karamatsu. Karamatsu no quería más a Ichimatsu eso mismo pensaba Ichimatsu.

La semana restante pasó, pasó realmente rápido.

—Muy bien Karamatsu—dijo el mayor de los seis.—Has crecido tan rápido, nunca imagine que te casarías antes que yo— parecía que el mayor estuviese apunto de derramar lágrimas.

—Que te puedo decir Karamatsu niisan, hoy es tu gran día.— Choromatsu había hablado mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes en el hombro.

—¡Karamatsu niisan! Felicidades— Jyushimatsu con su gran sonrisa le dedicó esas palabras a su hermano, realmente estaba feliz por él, pero de alguna manera estaba apunto de derramar lágrimas al igual que Osomatsu.

—Karamatsu niisan, felicidades, has encontrado a alguien realmente linda. Sinceramente ella es mucho para ti Karamatsu niisan—el pequeño solo le dedicó una mirada prepotente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa traviesa con una de sus manos.

—Brother's gracias a todos por sus comentarios.— esbozo una gran sonrisa decidiendo ignorar por completo a Totty. En su cabeza tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar como por ejemplo ¿en dónde estaba Ichimatsu? sin embargo ante la llegada de su futura esposa decidió olvidarlo.

—Karamatsu ahí viene tu futura esposa, cuídala mucho.— Osomatsu le dio una palmada en la espalda para después caminar a su asiento.

"Ichimatsu ¿dónde estas?..."

—¡Ichimatsu niisan!—un alegre Jyushimatsu gritó para después ser silenciado por Choromatsu.—¿por qué llegaste tarde?

—Llegue justo a tiempo— miro a Karamatsu, ambos hicieron contacto visual, Karamatsu le dedicó una sonrisa a Ichimatsu y este dudó en corresponderla o no, pero simplemente le fue imposible no sonreír ante tan gesto.

"Duele" pensaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo...

La ceremonia pasó normal, sin ninguna interrupción. Eso fue el final para ambos, para todos.

/

—Al final no dije nada, no hice nada— se dijo a sí mismo Ichimatsu mientras acariciaba a uno de sus gatos.

Ichimatsu y todos continuaron con su vida pacíficamente. Karamatsu se fue a vivir con su ahora esposa a un lugar no tan alejado de su antigua casa. Normalmente los iba a visitar un día a la semana, llegaba de improvisto y se quedaba todo el día con ellos. Claro que su esposa lo acompañaba, pero había veces en las que iba solo.

La relación que mantenía con su pareja era estable, era una bella relación según lo que decía Karamatsu.

Ninguno de los dos se hablaba aún, les era difícil hablarse mutuamente. Karamatsu simplemente pensaba que era odiado por su hermano a tal grado de desear que no fueran hermanos.

—Al final supe que fue lo que sentía Karamatsu en ese entonces— esta vez no se dirigía a sí mismo sino a su pequeño gato que yacía en sus piernas dormido.

"Si yo hubiera sido aquel que dijo eso en ese entonces, ¿hubiera sido distinto?" pensó para después suspirar y continuar acariciando a su gato.

—Karamatsu, me gustas.— dijo al aire sin pensarlo dos veces. No había nadie en casa ese día. —Karamatsu, te amo.— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer donde el gato se encontraba. —Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho antes y no te hubiera gritado tales cosas— sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, se arrepentía profundamente, pero esta vez él tenía muy claro que había sido su culpa.—Si tan solo me hubiera disculpado ese día... ¡Hey Karamatsu, ¿me escuchas?!— se había rendido aquel chico, era imposible que lo escuchara ahora. No lo haría porque él ya no estaba, se había ido y no regresaría. Ya no lo haría.

—Sí, te he escuchado fuerte y claro, my love— susurro aquella persona que escucho todo detrás de la puerta que dividía sus corazones, la puerta que dividía su vida... Deslizándose poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo y romper en lágrimas ambos decidieron dejar su amor.

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta el final TuT 3**


End file.
